The World? Heh, more like MY world
by OkamiKami
Summary: Akurei Kitsune, forever stuck in 'The World' with no body to return to... But will she have to wonder 'The World' Alone? Perhaps she DOES have a body to return to, but doesn't know it... When her NPC friend gets captured, she has to team up with...
1. Bad Impression

I sat there, waiting for the Blademaster that said they were going to meet me here. I knew no one was actually going to meet me, People always said they would, but never did. I was used to it. After three years of being stuck in The World and no one even giving you a passing glance, you would get used to it, too. Although I got the occasional glance and annoyance about how I was able to edit my character with ears and a tail, and which event I got my wings from, but never more then that.

Typical humans, Only concerned about themselves...

I finally stood up from where I was sitting against the wall and started to walk away when I heard someone yelling from nearby. I turned to see the blademaster from earlier running tword me. I gave a shocked look, surprised that he would keep his word and come to meet me, and stared at him. His character was edited to be about five foot ten with short, messed up red hair, Bright yellow eyes, his sword at his side, and had gotten red feathery wings from a rare event.

"S..Sorry I'm late..." the boy gasped, out of breath running from were the portal had dropped him off. "My mom made me clean the house and I couldn't get on 'till now..."

"It's ok..." I said, my voice empty, "Why did you ask me to meet you here, and...who are you. Anyway?"

He looked at me and hit himself in the head with his palm, "Oh, jeez, how stupid! I didn't even introduce myself, did I? Sorry! My screen name is Aku Tomonori, But my friends all call me Tomo, and I asked you here to train with me! I saw you were at a high level, so I figured it would be nice if two high leveled players could get together and train... That's ok, right? I actually got this character from my older brother when he decided he didn't want to play anymore, so I'm actually still new at this..."

I stared at him, shocked. Was he... trying to befriend me? No, of course not...could he?

I shook it off and looked up. "Sure, why not?" I said, thinking, _'It's not like I have anything better to do...'_ I sighed and slung my lance over my shoulder. "So, are we going straight to the dungeon, or are we going to train on the field for a little bit?

He just looked at me with a confused look. Damn. He really is a newbie... I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Great, a n00b.."

He looked at me with a furrowed brow and said, "Hey, I may be new, but I know that wasn't a complement!"

I just looked at him like he was crazy and said, "NO, really? I thought it was! I'm sorry, next time I'll be nicer, I promise. Now are we going to go or not?"

_ Idiot__, he's your first possible friend and you insult him_. Don't call me an idiot. _Your me, I can call you an idiot all I want!_ Shut up. _Don't you tell me to shut up!_ You're me, right? I can tell you to shut up all I want!

I shook off my inner monologue and walked off into the direction of the dungeon.

"Hey!" Tomonori shouted, running after me.

After a couple minutes, We arrived at the dungeon.

"Wait..."he started, "This is a forest based field, right? Then isn't it supposed to be a temple type dungeon?"

"Yup."

"But... This is a body type dungeon..."

"Damn, this is your first virus infected area too? You really are a n00b, aren't you?"

I turned away from him and walked into the dungeon. I could hear him mumble behind me, 'Well, you're a nice one, aren't you?' as he followed me in. Tchh, if he thinks I couldn't hear him, then he _really_ needs to learn more about _The World._ We entered the first room of the dungeon, and what I saw stopped me cold in my tracks...


	2. An Old Friend

_**Chapter Two**_

In the first room of the first floor, mirrors had been edited all over the walls. I walked up to the closest mirror and looked at my own reflection. I had silver hair, two shoulder length pieces in the front, and very short in the back. I had large black fox ears with white tips, a large fox tail with a white tip, and large silver wings. I was wearing a large sleeved silver and black kimono type shirt, baggy black pants, silver boots, and a large red pointed spear. I traced the chaos symbol that was on my left cheek and turned and closed my eyes. "Lets go..." I said, walking through the door to the next door of the dungeon. Tomonori ran over to follow behind me. We walked into the room were the first portal was located. "Woa... this is a magic portal, right?" Tomonori asked, looking up at the monster that had just emerged from the portal. I just rolled my eyes and spun my spear around and charged. The monster blocked me, but I appeared behind it and stabbed it. "NOW! ATTACK IT!" I shouted at Tomonori. He just stood there, bewildered, as the monster knocked me off its back. I back flipped in the air and landed on my feet, but the monster hit me dead on without a chance to counter attack, putting me in critical status. I groaned and managed to finish off the monster without it hitting me again. I snarled at him and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! WHY DID YOU FREEZE UP BACK THERE? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN ME KILLED, YOU KNOW THAT?"

He just backed up and said, "Hey, chill! I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do! 'Sides, it's not like you would've actually died or anything, right?"

I just sighed, turned away, healed, and walked into the next room. Tomonori quickly followed and said, "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

I just shook my head and said, "No, forget about it..."

_What? You gonna scare another person away? _I thought I told you to shut up. _Yea, I know, I'm ignoring you! But seriously, what would it hurt if you told him? Maybe he can hel-_NO! Shut up...no one can know..._ ...fine, if that's what you think..._

I sighed and said, "I have to go" while I took out a sprite ocarina.

"Wait, can we level up together again? I mean, granted we didn't do much leveling up this time, but I promise I'll try to work hard while your not here!"

"... Fine, whatever, do what you will..."

I went back to the field and was about to gate out when the area stopped for a second, and I was suddenly in a strange area I knew as the Net Slums. I scoffed and looked around. "DAMN I hate this area...Gives me the creeps..." I mumbled to myself and walks through the streets, my spear at my side. I finally got to an alleyway that I knew too well and walked to the end. Most people, even those who lived here, would just think that this was a dead end and ignore it, but I knew better. I walked up the wall at the end of the alley and looked around. No one was there, of course, so I walked through the wall to appear in a place that shouldn't even be called a place, that was a swirling black space of darkness with no up and no down. Confuses the hell out of ya the first couple times you're here. "Hey Aura! Are ya here?" I yelled, looking around. No sooner did I say it, a bright light appeared nearby and a young girl in a large white dress, long white hair, bright blue eyes, and an infinity symbol on the front of her dress appeared and smiled. _"Akurei! You're here! Its been so long since you've come to visit!"_ she... no, said isn't the right word, more like... _thought_ it... although I could hear what she said, it was like she was saying it in my head, like some secret meant just for us...

I laughed and smiled. "I'm sorry Aura! Things have been kind of hectic. I'll try to come more often, Ok?"

She cocked her head and 'said', _"Promise?"_

I smiled and said, "promise! Now, what do you want to talk about today?"

We sat and talked for a while. I told her about my 'adventure' With Tomonori (Ok... now its bugging me... where have I heard his name! If you know, please e-mail me!), she had told me of how the virus was spreading and how the mods were rushing trying to calm them down. We had been talking for about an hour or two when I got an e-mail notification. "Hnn? Who could this be?" I said aloud, then turned to Aura and said, "I'm sorry Aura, but I have to go. Talk to you later?"

Aura just smiled sweetly and said, _"Of course! Just remember to come back!"_ And she disappeared, so I decided to head back to town and check my e-mail.


End file.
